How to shoot with out your hand
by 7Seven7
Summary: After Kensi is injured in the field&worries about how her injury will effect her ability to do her job.Rated for violence, some suggestive comments, and a few naughty words, but nothing too bad. Ignore the awkward title, it's temporary. PLEASE REVIEW!


"No way"

"Yes way!"

"That's impossible, how can you even think that?"

"You're one to talk! I mean really Deeks, you _really_ think Pepsi I beats Coke?" Kensi asked her partner.

"Every time," he answered. "What I don't get is how you can stand to drink that disgusting drain water known as Coke. You know that stuff rots your teeth, right?"

"Oh, and Pepsi whitens them?" she retorted.

Before Deeks could come up with this snappy reply, Kensi pointed to a person walking on the bust LA sidewalk next to their car.

"Got Fernandez. Ready?"

"Yeah, go tail him I'll follow and call Eric for some more eyes" Deeks replied.

Kensi promptly exited the car the two had spent the last 6 hours of their stakeout in and followed the lead suspect in their case, whom they had been following for about 4 days now. She kept a few yards behind him, but a car horn behind her caused Gabriel Fernandez to turn around and quickly spot woman who had been his waitress at a seemingly secure club just a few nights ago.

"Damn" Kensi complained, "Deeks, I think I've been made"

Just then, Gabriel sprinted ahead, Kensi hot on his heels. He dogged into a back alley into which Kensi followed him. To the naked eye, he had just been cornered into this alley. There was a fence in front of him and a Fed behind him. But Kensi had trained eyes, she saw what another would miss. From the corner of her eye, she saw the truck full of Gabriel's _hombres_ pull up next to her and exit it, with their makeshift weapons in hand. _Deeks has my back, he's not too far behind_ she told herself. And she was right, Deeks was fairly close.

Just not close enough.

She went into fight or flight mode. There were at least 5 guys against this one girl. She thought of Renko's famous words regarding her , _she may be smaller, but she's meaner._ Yet, in this scenario, she figured the Mexican drug cartel, who's 8 month long operation that would have made them millionaires but had just been busted, was probably the meaner. _Fine then,_ she decided, _flight. _

She looked around her for possible escape routes. The street was blocked by their Ford F-350, the fence was too high to climb without them catching her, but she decided to opt for the fence anyway, as that direction had the smallest number of angry drug dealers. She was fast, but not fast enough.

Deeks was close, but not close enough.

The man who'd been driving the car grabbed her shirt and pulled her to the pavement before the was even half way up.

"Eh Chica, didn't I see you the other night at the bar? Whatch'u doin' hangin' round these parts a'town when you gat a job at a nice place like that, huh?" he asked

"Whatch'u doin' followin' us around, huh chica? Didn't we tip you nice 'nuff?" Another one asked.

A third man forcefully pushed her against the brick wall of the building they were neighboring.

"So what's ya story, mija? You LAPD? A Fed?" he asked. Being pinned, Kensi decided she could probably stall long enough for Deeks to arrive and provide some much needed backup. After all, he had to be pretty close.

Just not close enough.

She head-butted the man pinning her, causing him to stumble backwards. Two more men came after her. She swept her leg under the first's, effectively incapacitating him, and grabbed the other one by the neck and put him in a sleeper hold. He elbowed her in the stomach, and grinned at the sickening crack that was heard. She let go and he took his opportunity to grab her. He whipped her into the opposite wall. She flew to the brick face first and came crashing back to the ground to land her right arm right in the middle of a pile of broken, jagged glass. She cried out in pain as tiny fragments of what was once perhaps a bottle were sucked into her skin. Gabriel Fernandez walked over and stepped on the already ailing arm.

"Yeah, how you like that, _perra_? Go tell your little cop amigos not to fuck this up for us, or we'll be back to finish the job". He applied more pressure to the arm, then proceeded to give her a few kicks to the already sore stomach, before he turned to his friends. "Alright, let's get out of here, her amigos will be here soon" he said.

"Aww, you sure Gabe?" His friend asked, "Cuz she is one bonita Senorita"

Fernandez laughed, "On any other day, I'd say fine, I'd probably even have a turn, but we gat a drop to make".

And with that they left.

Kensi sat on the pavement, bleeding and hurting. She prayed Deeks was close, and he was.

Just not close enough.


End file.
